Eurovision Battle Royale 2018
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2018, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2018, Eurovision 2018, ou plus simplement Finlande 2018, est la 3e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en la Finlande. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, la Finlande, était la vainquant de la 2017 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Iliya Radkovic de la Macédoine. Il battait Demetri Skafidis de la Grèce, qui a fini en deuxième. Le Kosovo, l'Autriche, et la Croatie complétaient le Top 5. Arena L'Arène de cette édition décida le 19 novembre 2017. Quoique le plupart de gens aient pensé qu'elle serait quelque part comme Helsinki où un autre endroit le long du côte finlandais, les EOs ont choisi le lac d'Inarijärvi, qui se situé au nord de la Finlande, plus haut que le Circle Polaire. La plupart d'arène s'est située sur le lac, avec beaucoup d'îles y dedans. Voice le map d'arène: File:Inarijärvi Islands.jpg|Some of the islands featured in this vast, mostly-water Arena. File:Inarijärvi View 2.jpg|Another view of some shorelines on some of the islands. File:Inarijärvi Forests.jpg|View of the vast forests used in the Arena. File:Inarijärvi Arial.jpg|Arial view of a large portion of the Arena. Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Rovaniemi, le 1 décembre 2017. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur les podiums X et X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 5 mars 2018. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Paris (24 mars) * : Barcelona (7 avril) * : Vienna (28 avril) * : Copenhagen (5 mai) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au X juin, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture de la Finlande et les gens Sami, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente, Eija Nykänen. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. File:BRE 2018 Hommes.png|left| Hommes File:BRE 2018 Femmes.png|left| Femmes '' Pays participants à la 1re demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 2e demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 3e demi-finale'' Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 7 juin et 13 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 8 juin et 12 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 9 juin et 12 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2018 DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2018 DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2018 DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2018. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (22 juin) Esmeralda Vahabova of is killed by Mimi Dóhnalová of . Miladin Rafailović of is killed by Charlotte Lefevre of . Jomantas Runta of is killed by Heleen Rensen of . Heleen Rensen of is killed by William Skaarup of . Daniel Olaru of is killed by Guillem Vilà of . Résumé That concludes Day 1. The weather is very bleak and though it is summer, the whole Arena seems gray and white, filled with snow and frost. There were many shocks today! Two of the semi-final winners have both been killed off early by citizens that no one expected to be of any threat! Esmeralda and Heleen were both the bookies' top two favorites and now they're dead! Five citizens died, 31 remain. 2e Journée (23 juin) Waltteri Helminen of is killed by Demetri Skafidis of . Roy Saunders of is killed by Rustem Toropov of . Résumé Terrible news for the host country - one of their citizens has just been killed! He had just finished running away from a muttation elk and swam 300 meters from the island he was on to the mainland with the forest. He came out of the lake soaking and freezing and needed to lay on his back to catch his breath. He only closed his eyes for a minute, and in that time Demetri of Greece came out of the forest behind him with a spear, and stood over him. When Waltteri opened his eyes, Demetri had already raised the spear. He stabbed Waltteri twice and left him there to bleed to death into the lake. Two citizens died, 29 remain. 3e Journée (24 juin) Sibylle Nofke of is killed by Amalia Tripi of . Penny Vincent of is killed by Ingithor Fjolarsson of . Liliana Adamová of is killed by Ionel Popa of . Svetlana Andriychuk of is killed by Aytolun Altan of . Charlotte Lefevre of is killed by Leena Lahtinen of . Amir Zhanbolatev of is killed by Ionel Popa of . Résumé Today was very eventful. It started off when Amalia stumbled upon Sibylle sleeping on an island alone, and stabbed her to death as she slept. Next, one of the dark-horses Penny of Northern Ireland was surprisingly killed off by Ingithor of Iceland. Perhaps he has an advantage in this weather, but she didn't see him coming up to her sprinting until the last second, and at the point he had already started to strangle her. It was good news for Finland, who yesterday lost their first citizen. Their other citizen Leena, though only 18, was able to brutally kill Charlotte of Luxembourg by smashing a rock repeatedly on her head. Lastly, Ionel of Romania was the stand-out citizen today. He leads the scoreboard with 2 kills to his name. Six citizens died, 23 remain. 4e Journée (25 juin) Jacob Morgen of is killed by Leena Lahtinen of . Bianca Coessens of is killed by Guillem Vilà of . Résumé After yesterday's eventfulness, today was more low-key. Leena of Finland brings more joy to the host country as she gets her second kill, raising her chances of winning. Guillem of Andorra also proves to be a citizen to watch - he could be an underdog. Two citizens died, 21 remain. 5e Journée (26 juin) Charlene Hutchinson of is killed by William Skaarup of . Leena Lahtinen of is killed by William Skaarup of . Résumé Oh no! And just when everyone thought Leena could win it all - she just got herself killed! William of Denmark, the 44 year old technician living in Aalborg, though admittedly an in-shape guy, was someone no on paid attention to. But here he is, getting himself his 3rd kill of the Battle Royale! Instantly, he became a citizen to beat and many Danes think they might do it! Two citizens died, 19 remain. 6e Journée (27 juin) Attention Citizens! A group of muttation polar bears have just invaded the Arena! Seek shelter if you wish to avoid a painful, gruesome death! Ionel Popa of is torn apart by the polar bears. Nijole Gavelyte of is pushed down a tree she was climbing and straight into the polar bears by Demetri Skafidis of . Nadeja Tincheva of is mutilated by the polar bears. Rustem Toropov of is knocked unconscious and left for the polar bears by Darina Vukanac of . Julius Georgiadis of can't outrun the polar bears in the deep snow and is mauled to death. Amalia Tripi of accidentally makes noise while hiding and is discovered then mauled to death by the polar bears. Résumé This definitely changes things! The huge, muttation polar bears descended onto the lake and started terrorizing the citizens. Some barely managed to get away without broken limbs and scars. Ionel of Romania was probably the most shocking death as he was ranked highly on the most likely to win list. Darina and Demetri both proved to be shrewd and cunning, using the Arena Event to their advantage to both gain a kill out of this. That intelligence is something to watch out for. Six citizens died, 13 remain. 7e Journée (28 juin) Ingithor Fjolarsson of is killed by Iliya Radkovic of . Diane Valluy of is killed by Aytolun Altan of . Mimi Dóhnalová of is killed by Iliya Radkovic of . Darina Vukanac of is killed by Viktorija Pavars of . Résumé That was definitely another day to mix things up! Things are getting really tense now as the number of remaining citizens drops by the day. Ingithor of Iceland was ambushed and had his throat slashed in the middle of the outer forests by Iliya, who then looted Ingithor's things. Iliya then made his over to another island where he thought he saw someone, and encountered Mimi of Slovakia. The two were worthy adversaries in their battle, but Iliya was stronger and kept Mimi in a chokehold on the rocky shoreline until she died. Lastly, Viktorija comes out of hiding for Latvia and proves why she got 2nd place in her semi-final by killing the strong Darina of Serbia in a trap she created with rocks and leaves. Of the remaining citizens, here are their assessments: William of Denmark has the most kills, but he is sporadic at best and completely absent from the action most of the time. Last year, the Danish Male citizen got 3rd place. Can William better that this year? Viktorija of Latvia isn't fooling anyone by acting innocent; we all saw her deadly performance that got her 2nd in her semi-final. That may well turn out to help her to victory. Narenta of Kosovo has no kills and has stayed away from the action, but she got 3 kills in her semi-final, enough to place second. Will she finally join in? If so, the whole world reckons she would be a force too strong to beat, and against the remaining citizens, she could win it all. Guillem of Andorra is the most physically fit citizen that has the youthfulness to give him the endurance that most of the citizens don't have anymore. This is why many people will think he could win it. Could he redeem his nation's second place two years ago? Aytolun of Turkey waited until the end to show her true strengths. Everyone remembers Yeliz Ahmad's performance last year where many people thought she would win it for Turkey, only to come 2nd at the very end. Will Aytolun redeem her predecessor? Demetri of Greece has been a threat throughout the entire Battle Royale. He is ruthless and has no problem facing off against those he is weaker than. Lana of Croatia is another one who has rarely been seen so far in the Battle Royale. No one really knows her true strengths yet, but the fact that she's still alive says something. Iliya of FYR Macedonia is another one that waited til the very end to show his strengths. He already won his semi-final, and many think that just due to his sheer strength and brutality, he could win it all here too. Lastly, Zacharias of Austria has no kills, but has definitely seen a lot of the action. He tends to stay away from situations when he can, but when he doesn't, it's a very bad thing for the other citizen. Many say it's smart that he only gets involved when he has to, and that could win it for him in the end. Anyways, 4 citizens died, 9 remain. 8e Journée (29 juin) Guillem Vilà of is killed by Narenta Thiri of . Résumé Well that was a complete shocker! Narenta has decided to finally come out of hiding and show her true strengths, killing Guillem of Andorra as if it was nothing! First, as she snuck up behind him in the forest, she threw a knife at his back, causing him to fall over. He tried crawling away but she tore out the knife and kept stabbing him until he died. How brutal! One citizen died, 8 remain. 9e Journée (30 juin) There were no events today. 10e Journée (1 juillet) William Skaarup of is gored to death by the antlers of a muttation elk. Résumé And there goes another one! William of Denmark was the top favorite, but today he was abruptly found and savagely gored by an angry muttation elk while William explored the mainland for food. He stood no chance of surviving or trying to run away. One citizen died, 7 remain. 11e Journée (2 juillet) Viktorija Pavars of is killed by Aytolun Altan of . Résumé Aytolun of Turkey is on a rampage, seeking redemption for her country's second place last year. She and Viktorija engaged in a fierce battle that saw Viktoria slice three of Aytolun's right fingers off, but Aytolun wouldn't give up and eventually stabbed Viktorija in the face twice. One citizen died, 6 remain. 12e Journée (3 juillet) There were no events today. 13e Journée (4 juillet) Aytolun Altan of is killed by Zacharias Köler of . Résumé After two weeks, Zacharias finally gets his first kill, and surprisingly it was by killing the favorite, Aytolun of Turkey! She just couldn't fully recover from losing her fingers earlier, and was too weak to put up a good fight against Zacharias, who easily picked her off strangled her to death. One citizen died, 5 remain. 14e Journée (5 juillet) There were no events today. 15e Journée (6 juillet) There were no events today. 16e Journée (7 juillet) Lana Kvešić of dies of starvation. Résumé After a couple days of no-action due to the low amount of citizens alive, we finally have some news. Lana of Croatia, who tried to hide throughout the entirety of the Battle Royale, had grown week throughout the past week or so from lack of food. She finally died from starvation, alone and cold on a tiny island in the northern section of the Arena. One citizen died, 4 remain. 17e Journée (8 juillet) There were no events today. 18e Journée (9 juillet) Zacharias Köler of is killed by Demetri Skafidis of . Narenta Thiri of is killed by Iliya Radkovic of . Résumé This is big news coming out of the Arena! After two and a half weeks, we are finally down to our last two remaining citizens! It'll be between Iliya of FYR Macedonia and Demetri of Greece! Either on of the two can win it - it's anyone's guess to where this one will go! Demetri first killed Zacharias using the snow as a cover. He hid in the snow, having stalked Zacharias for the whole day, and waiting until a moment of weakness to pop out of the snow and ambush him. He still had his spear, and used that to throw it straight through the back of Zacharias and out his front, killing him almost instantly. Later in the night, Narenta seemed to be too injured and hungry to use reason; she decided to light a fire. This was easy pickings for Iliya of Macedonia, who was still strong - though somewhat starved looking. He followed the fire by island-hopping, saw Narenta sitting by it, and in a gory twist, he pushed her! Narenta though after a bit was able to roll around in the ice, and only suffered mild burns. But she was still on the forest floor, and Iliya towered over her, about to finished her off with his knives. She screamed as he stabbed her repeatedly. Two citizens died, 2 remain. 19e Journée (10 juillet) Demetri Skafidis of is killed by Iliya Radkovic of . Résumé And that's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Winner of the 3rd Eurovision Battle Royale is Iliya Radkovic of Macedonia, congratulations! No one thought he could win; Demetri had the superior weapons. The EOs led the two to the island of Leviä Petäjäsaari, on the eastern edge where not many citizens travelled to during the Grand Final. They did it on purpose so they could end the Battle Royale. Iliya was running from muttation deer and ended up on the higher slope of the island, while Demetri was trying to swim to the shore. He instantly raced down there - knowing that he was more than likely the final citizen he would have to face before he could go home. Demetri was still struggling to crawl to shore - exhausted after running away from a muttation polar bear, when he was tackled by Iliya. The two engaged in a huge fist-fight and wrestling match, and at one point it looked like Demetri would be the to walk away with the golden laurels. But Iliya managed to snap Demetri's wrist, causing him to fall over in pain. Iliya then stood up, grabbed Demetri's dropped spear, and used it to stake it through Demetri's heart, causing almost an instant death for the writhing and pleading citizen. And just like that, Iliya sealed his name in world history. Well, that's it from here in Finland everyone; we will see you next year for the 4th Eurovision Battle Royale in FYR Macedonia! Tableau du Résultat Cérémonie de Clôture La Cérémonie de Clôture a eu lieu le soir du 11 juillet et a célébrée la victoire de Iliya Radkovic, son pays la Macédoine, et en général tous les succès du mois passé des Batailles Royales. Il y avait plus présentations culturels, un concert, des discours d'adieu, un montage de le moment plus dramatique et remarquable, et bien sûr un replay du moment vainquant. Iliya est rentré au Stade à l'applause et les hourras tonnant. Avec le Premier Ministre de la Macédoine, les deux ont participé au segment de la cérémonie "léguer de la torche". Le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale Eurovision précédente, Eija Nykänen, léguait les lauriers en or à Iliya, pour porter sur la tête comme couronne prestigieuse pour toutes les parutions officielle, jusqu'il faut donner ces mêmes lauriers en or au vainqueur de la Bataille Royale Eurovision suivante. Le Premiere Ministre de la Macédoine a accepté la responsabilité d'organiser la Bataille Royale Eurovision 2019 en la Macédoine, et après ça Iliya a symboliquement éteinte la flamme dans le chaudron, signalant la conclusion de la Bataille Royale Eurovision 2018.